internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Stephen Parry
| birth_place = Manchester, England | heightft = 6 | heightinch = 0 | batting = Right-hand | bowling = Slow left arm orthodox | role = |Bowler | international = true | odidebutdate = 2 March | odidebutyear = 2014 | odidebutagainst = West Indies | odicap = 234 | lastodidate = 5 March | lastodiyear = 2014 | lastodiagainst = West Indies | odishirt = 73 | T20Idebutdate = 11 March | T20Idebutyear = 2014 | T20Idebutagainst = West Indies | T20Icap = 67 | lastT20Idate = 27 November | lastT20Iyear = 2015 | lastT20Iagainst = Pakistan | T20Ishirt = 12 (previously 73) | club1 = Lancashire | year1 = 2007–present | clubnumber1 = 4 | columns = 4 | column1 = ODI | matches1 = 2 | runs1 = – | bat avg1 = – | 100s/50s1 = –/– | top score1 = – | deliveries1 = 114 | wickets1 = 4 | bowl avg1 = 23.00 | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = n/a | best bowling1 = 3/32 | catches/stumpings1 = 0/– | column2 = T20I | matches2 = 5 | runs2 = 1 | bat avg2 = 1.00 | 100s/50s2 = 0/0 | top score2 = 1 | deliveries2 = 96 | wickets2 = 3 | bowl avg2 = 46.00 | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = n/a | best bowling2 = 2/33 | catches/stumpings2 = 2/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 23 | runs3 = 445 | bat avg3 = 17.11 | 100s/50s3 = 0/0 | top score3 = 44 | deliveries3 = 3,281 | wickets3 = 47 | bowl avg3 = 30.68 | fivefor3 = 2 | tenfor3 = 0 | best bowling3 = 5/23 | catches/stumpings3 = 7/– | column4 = LA | matches4 = 89 | runs4 = 318 | bat avg4 = 12.72 | 100s/50s4 = 0/0 | top score4 = 31 | deliveries4 = 3,879 | wickets4 = 108 | bowl avg4 = 30.12 | fivefor4 = 1 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = 5/17 | catches/stumpings4 = 27/– | date = 28 September | year = 2017 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/215058.html Crickinfo }} Stephen David Parry (born 12 January 1986) is an English cricketer. He is a right-handed batsman and a slow left-arm bowler who currently plays for Lancashire. Parry made his senior debut for Lancashire in 2007 and in 2009 was named Lancashire's Young Player of the Year. From 2008 to 2012 Lancashire had two other left-arm orthodox spinners in their squad, with Parry competing with them for places in the team. Parry became established in Lancashire's limited overs teams, though played less frequently for the first-class side. Having previously represented England Lions, Parry made his One Day International debut against the West Indies in March 2014, and played his first Twenty20 International against the same opponents later that month. External links * *Interview with Parry after his ODI debut (March 2014) Category:1986 births Category:English cricketers Category:England One Day International cricketers Category:England Twenty20 International cricketers Category:Living people Category:Cricketers